When I Finally Get There, It Always Rains (Episode)
is the 5th episode of the second season and the 17th episode in all. Synopsis At Café Grandpa, Mari asks Elsie if she could gather the dishes from the tables for her. Elsie walks by Keima and notices that he is writing something. She asks him what is he doing and Keima responds that he is quantifying the amount of gaming time he will lose while hunting down loose souls. Keima asks Elsie how many loose souls are left. Before she could answer, Mari called for her. Keima believes that it is possible that the hunt is halfway over because there are other demons on the hunt. Elsie comes back saying that she knows the answer and it is around 60,000. Keima is so shocked that he drops his pencil and hits his head on the table. At school, Elsie laments that there is another week of studying and that Mondays are such a drag. Chihiro says that Elsie only feels that way because she thinks of Monday as the beginning of the week. Chihiro suggests that Elsie should pretend that the week starts on a Wednesday instead. As Elsie thinks of Wednesday as the beginning of the week, she realizes that Tuesday would be the end of the week and her mood starts to brighten up. Noticing that her advice worked, Chihiro tells Elsie to do her best. Elsie noticed that Keima seems stressed. She asks him what is wrong, as he had been gloomy since the day before. Keima does not want her to talk to her because he is depressed. Elsie, thinking that Keima is gloomy about Mondays, gives him Chihiro's advice. This makes Keima angry, as that was not what he was depressed about. He says that his goal is to capture all the loose souls as soon as possible so which he can get out of the contract, now that he is informed that there are 60,000 remaining. He says that there normally should only be seven. He asks Elsie to try imagine if anyone would bother looking for 60,000 balls to summon a dragon. Elsie says that he should not worry because there are other teams who are also hunting. Keima is not convinced, and says that a section chief letting the last one escape is not exactly reassuring. Elsie goes to Chihiro asking her for help to cheer up Keima. Chihiro is reading her magazine. She says that she has no reason to do so and jokes that if she comes close to Keima she will catch his dweeb cooties. Keima annoyed by all the fuss, stands up and leaves the classroom. While walking through the hallway, Elsie runs after him saying that he should cheer up, and that Chihiro was only joking. Keima says that he does not care about what a real girl says. He tells Elsie to listen carefully as he gives her a lesson that "Real Girls with no personality have no flags to hit". Keima asks Elsie to look around the school, saying that games are filled with unique characters which includes aliens, soldiers and nut-jobs. Whereas in the real world, everyone has the same hair color. As he adjusts his glasses, he says that he is a hardcore dating simulation game player with no connection to the real world's drabness. The girls in the hallway who overheard the conversation find him disgusting. As this reminds Keima of what Chihiro said, he leans on the wall and cries to himself saying that Chihiro is just an background character and says that background characters should not have lines. Elsie wonders if Keima does care after all, while Keima denies it, saying that he has no reason to care about a real girl. Elsie's sensor went off, causing them to look for the next target. Chihiro is running with a present in her hand. She passes Elsie without saying a word, and looks down from the hallway. While Keima and Elsie watches her from behind, she sees something she likes, blushes, smile, turns around, roughly pushes Keima out of the way and runs off. Elsie's sensor continues to indicate a loose soul is nearby, which cause her to conclude that Chihiro has a loose soul. Keima refuse to hear it from Elsie. Elsie shouts at Keima saying that Chihiro is the next target. They went to the rooftop to talk about Chihiro. Elsie got more information about Chihiro using her robe. Keima feels that Chihiro has wishy washy parameters which makes a perfect example of a real girl. Keima looks depressed and says that it is tough. Elsie asks him why, as she feels that the other girls were more difficult to handle and were more of a chore. Keima says that it is easier when a heroine has unique traits which that draws out the player's attention and acts as a hint for winning the girl. Keima then grabs the information tablet from Elsie and says that there are no hints for a girl with no personality. Keima feels that she should never had been a major character in the first place. Keima then explains it in a game that Chihiro would actually be a background character, since she does not have a heroine's appeal or provide hints on what to do next from time to time. While ranting about this, Keima walks closer Elsie, scaring her to retreat from him. Frustrated and desperate, Keima goes berserk, asking why must she be the new target and wonders if she might unknowingly come from a ninja family. Elsie replies that there is nothing like that. Keima yells at her and says that he does not know what other route to take without more information. Keima then lies down on the bench saying that he does not like Chihiro and wonders why must he play her route. Elsie pleads with Keima to take it more seriously, reminding him that their lives are on the line. Keima says that since nothing has happened to Haqua after that she let the loose soul escape, he can ignore one of the two targets. Elsie sighs and asks if he is going to let the loose soul stay in Chihiro. Coincidentally, Keima and Elsie hears a girl confessing to a boy nearby. They both looked into the direction of the voice seeing that Chihiro was offering a gift to a boy. Keima is extremely shocked, thinking that such parameter is too much, as Chihiro likes another guy. Keima believes that if a game company creates a game like this, it will burned it to the ground. As it starts to rain, Elsie asks Keima to get back to the classroom. Keima refuses to move, saying that if he is forced to play her route, he would rather freeze to death right there. Elsie forcibly drags him to shelter from the rain, bumping into Chihiro on the way. As they pass each other, Keima and Elsie saw that Chihiro was crying, while Chihiro felt embarrassed that she was seen. At Keima's house, Elsie looks outside and wonders if it will not stop raining. Keima seems in deep thought. The weather forecast on TV says that the rain will clear up by dawn the next day. The next day at school, Elsie walks to Chihiro's table saying that Chihiro did not come to school. Keima says that he can see that. Elsie wonders if she is okay, as they saw her crying the day before. She also wonders if the hole in her heart might have grown bigger if it is related to her liking the boy. Keima reminds her that he refuses to conquer Chihiro. Elsie cries saying that he is cruel. Keima insists that he does not chase loose souls out of good will. Elsie says that if they do not hurry, the loose soul will take over Chihiro's body. Annoyed, Keima ignores Elsie. Frustrated, Elsie thinks that Keima is turning into Shiori. Chihiro enters the classroom and greets Elsie. Elsie is happy to see Chihiro and tries to talk to her. Before she can say a word, Chihiro interrupts her by saying that she herself must have looked pretty lame the day before. Elsie says that they should not have seen it and apologizes. Chihiro says that she convinced herself to confess her feelings but she was shot down. Keima looks behind and wonders what is the heroine-like situation and atmosphere and thinks that it is 10 years too early for a background character to have her heart broken. Elsie asks Chihiro if she is okay, but Chihiro looks down and does not answer. Keima feels frustrated from the atmosphere, while Chihiro's pencil falls to the ground and rolls to Keima's chair. Keima stands up thinking to himself that what he is about to do is not a conquest, it is just that he wants to prevent Chihiro from getting too depressed and cause the loose soul to grow. He picks up the pencil from the ground, walks to Chihiro, and says that he will say only one line to the "real world". Elsie is happy realizing what Keima is trying to do. Before Keima can say a word though, Chihiro decides that it is time to move on to her next love. Keima is shocked and drops the pencil. Chihiro laughs off her crying her eyes out the day before and thinks that maybe the captain of the soccer team was out of her league after all. Keima is terrified that she could say such a thing. Chihiro says that the last guy where she confessed to was evenly better. She explains that whenever she sees a hunk she gets all fired up and ends up confessing on the spot, terrifying Keima even further. Chihiro shows a picture of a boy on her cellphone to Elsie and asks her for her opinion. Saying that the boy is her next love, Chihiro goes on to say that one cannot live without love. Keima protests, saying that what Chihiro is doing is not love. He explains that a heroine's love is supposed to be deep and that being able to immediately find someone new proves that it is not love. Angry at Keima, Chihiro throws a book at him, hitting him on the forehead. She shouts at him, asking what is wrong with him as she feels that it is none of his business. Keima tells her to shut up and return the time he had spent worrying. Chihiro ask Keima what he was worrying about. Keima says that this is where it is clear that real girls have lower standards. He points out that Chihiro does not join any clubs, does not give her all, and yet she continue to slander others while spending time blabbing about who is hot or who will fall in love the next time. He accuses Chihiro of polluting the real world. Chihiro fires back at Keima, asking if that also applies to Keima himself. She says that Keima does not join any clubs either, always insult others, only thinks about games and still has the audacity to lecture her. Angrily, Chihiro calls him a pathetic cockroach man. Distraught, Keima runs out of the classroom while Chihiro laughs at him. Keima runs to the rooftop (as a cockroach) and gets stepped on by Nikaido. Later, Keima shuts himself completely from the real world, even locking his room and refusing to eat, while Elsie keeps waiting for him to come out. After a while, Elsie and Mari sees a bunch of crows near Keima's room, making them wonder if he is dying. Keima comes out of the house playing his game, to Elsie's delight. Elsie tries to talk to Keima, but he seems to had shut himself in the game world. In the classroom, Elsie cries, saying that Keima does not talk to her. After talking to Elsie, Chihiro says that this makes her look like the bad guy. A girl walks towards them asking what is wrong. Chihiro explains that she and Keima had a fight, and now Keima refuses to talk to Elsie. The girl is surprised that Keima is that depressed. In the hallway, Keima is found lying on the ground, causing a group of curious people to gather around him. After a while, they just ignored him and left. Keima lamenting about his predicament and the real world, starts to give up. Just as Keima has reaches his limit, he hears someone calling him to stand up. Looking up, he sees Ayumi squatting down in front of him, teasing that if he sleeps in the hallway, she will step on him. Trivia * Asami Yoshino has a number of cameo appearances in this episode, such as around 3:55. * In this episode there showed a scene of Keima's room in a 4 seasons state. Spring where flowers and grass are blooming in front of the door, Summer where the insects are happily moving about, Fall where the tree's leaf are turning brown, Winter where the snow is piling up in front of the door, and back to Spring again. In actual time, it was all really short, most likely having each season representing a day or even less. * Keima turned into a complete NEET and Hikikomori in this episode, which fell to an extreme situation where he didn't even eat for a couple day. * When Keima was distraught, he turns into a beagle and lies on the top of the bench. This is a parody of Snoopy in the Peanuts comic strip by Charles Schultz. * There is a parody of the series Dragon Ball when Keima complains about the fact that he must capture a large number of souls. He believes the 60 thousand souls is far too much "to summon the dragon". * In the manga , there is no parody of the Dragon Ball series at all. Instead, the large number of souls are depicted as gasha-pon. * In the manga, Haqua was the one who tells Keima how many escaped spirits, not Elsie. Haqua says it in chapter 27. * Ayumi, the first girl Keima "conquered", makes an appearance. Category:Summary